This document relates to a powered hinge assembly as well as to a powered tailgate assembly incorporating that powered hinge assembly. The powered hinge assembly includes a drive unit having an electrical clutch and a drive motor responsive to a controller. The powered hinge assembly and powered tailgate assembly allow for both manual and automated raising and lowering of the tailgate. Advantageously, the powered hinge assembly incorporates an absolute position sensor for monitoring the angular orientation of the powered hinge assembly. The controller of the powered hinge assembly is configured to displace the first gate hinge feature into an installation position upon connection to a power source as is done when the tailgate is installed on the motor vehicle. This ensures that the powered hinge assembly is properly oriented for trouble-free and efficient installation.